regshowfanfandomcom-20200213-history
Becca
Becca Luna is a 22 year old woman who works at a park. Appearance Becca has blue hair, light skin tone, pink shirt and a pink skirt. Personailty Becca is a very nice and kind person who is a mother figure to the gang, espically Pops. She sometimes get angry whenever Rigby does something really mean or if somebody bullies Pops. She is also laid because and senstive when Benson yells at her which cause her to cry. Bio Becca was born on Jaunary 27 1991. He parents name are Johnathon and Isabel Johnathon is a daycare teacher and Isabel works at the hospital. She have a older sister name Lora. When Becca was 5 years old, she was put into a school, but it was a bad school. Her parents put her there because they didnt have enough money to put her in a different school. She got bullied in school they would call her names, tease her, and even stole her lunch. She got bullied so much, her parents took her out of school and Pops homeschooled her until they put her in a better middle school and made friends and in high school but most of them move away. Intrests Becca shows to have a lot of intrest. Her instrests are: *Bowling *Swimming *Singing *Having fun with friends and older sister *Playing tea party with her great friend Pops *Listen to favorite Old musics *Like to play video games with Mordecai and Rigby *Spend time with Pops *Babies *Baby animals *Cats *Dogs *Butterflies *Thunder storm *Rain *Lollipops *Sweets and candy *Wolfs *Foxs *Panda *Being silly to cheer Pops up *See Pops play his music instruments. *Tickling her friends Relationships Lora Lora is Becca's older sister. They get along well and they love each other. They spend time having fun and works with her at the park. Unlike some sisters, she doesnt embrassed Becca and she sometimes help cheer up when ever she is sad and she also helps her whenever Becca is in trouble. Pops Pops is Becca's best friend. Becca and Pops knew each other when she was 5 after they met in the park while they got the same ice cream, and Pops gives her butterscotch ripple as she kept it. Pops and Benson decided to home school her after Becca told them what happen in school . They have a lot in common like listening to old music and butterflies and everything else. She is like figure to Pops and sometimes have tea party with him. When ever Pops is sad or get bullied she cheers him up and sometimes she sing him to sleep. She protect Pops from danger and hope nothing bad will ever happen to him. Benson Benson is one of Becca's friend and boss. He doesnt really yell at her because he knows that she is senstive when it comes to yelling. They have something in common like they both love music and she sometimes cheers him up whenever he's in a bad mood. She and Alex Griffin taught Benson not to get angry at Mordecai and Rigby over the littelest mistake they do. Mordecai Becca and Mordecai get along very well. She sometimes protect Mordecai from danger and from Rigby when ever he tries to tickle Mordecai. They both enjoy video games and hanging out with each other. Rigby Rigby is one of Becca's friends. Even though they are close, they sometimes agrue like brother and sister. She sometime stop Rigby from tickling Mordecai's feet whenever he dont get his way. But they still hang out with each other and protect them from danger. Skips Becca and Skips are good friends. Like Mordecai and Rigby, she goes to him whenever something bad happens. Muscle Man and Hi Five Ghost Becca sometimes get along with Muscle Man and Hi Five Ghost. But dislikes like it when they pull mean pranks on Mordecai and Rigby. Muscle Man soon stop because of Alex and Becca because they both shows them what it like to be harshly pranked. When ever Pops get bullied, she called Muscle Man to beat them up. Alex Becca and Alex are close friends. They get along with each other great and have alot in common. Becca helps Alex when ever she's depressed. They always save each other from danger and help each other out. They always hang out with each other and helps her study for tests and quizzes. Chris Chirs is Becca's ex boyfriend. He's a blue gumball manchine who is a year older than her. They have a lot in common and hang out with each other. She once thought that Chris was cheating on her with a girl name Jesse but it turn out Jesse was his 6 year old sister. They soon broke up cause they lost their "Spark" in their realtionship but remind friends. He moved away because he was tried of living in the City. Trivia *She half human, half angel but dont have powers like her sister Lora. *She knows some wrestling moves from Pops *Her most ticklish spot is her tummy and her feet. *Live in the park house. *Becca have a beatufuil singing voice and sometimes sing the others to sleep. *When Pops was turn into a baby she took care of him. *She doesn't like to see Pops cry, when she goes somewhere on a trip. *Her wings spread when she gets angry. *She has her powers and her wings, when her friends and Lora was about to be killed by Evil Becca. *She love tickling Pops' tummy and feet. *She love to talk and play with Benson and Muscle Man *Loves animals and hated the Jimbros Burrtios stand. *When she goes back into time *when Pops was little* she disgues herself as her great great great grandmother Rebecca Mars. *Name after her great great great grandmother Rebecca Mars. *Wasnt good at art until Pops and Mordecai and Alex help her. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Park Workers